1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a media reader for accessing data stored on removable digital storage media, such as compact flash media for digital cameras. In particular, the invention concerns a media reader which also includes a hub with ports for connecting to other computing devices and peripherals, and programmable buttons for initiating operations on a connected computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of digital photography is constantly increasing. Continuous improvements in digital imaging technologies have blurred the line separating digital photography from traditional photography. Improvements in editing and processing capabilities available with digital photography continually open doors to new forms of creative expression available to both the amateur and the professional. At the same time, advancements in printing technologies have enabled printers to vividly reproduce a wide range of colors at resolutions that rival traditional photographic prints.
As the costs decrease for digital photography and photo-quality printing, and as the functionality and ease of use increase, digital photography appeals to a wider range of individuals. Simple-to-use cameras and carefully engineered software enable even beginners to take advantage of the benefits associated with digital photography. However, a trade-off often occurs between simplifying use and providing an increasing number of capabilities. For example, products such as media readers and printers have been developed to automatically perform a pre-selected processing function or launch a pre-selected application when connected to storage media containing image data. Japan 2001-117783 provides one example where a pre-selected application is launched when storage media containing data is inserted into a media reader. While these types of products may provide convenient access to stored image data, they typically do not allow the user to control what application is automatically launched or which processing functions are automatically performed, thereby limiting the user to those settings determined by the product""s maker.
Additionally, even simple-to-use digital photography systems may intimidate a novice user when the equipment is initially installed and configured. Generally, digital photography systems require a personal computer for uploading and processing digital images from the digital camera, a color printer for printing the processed digital images, and a media reader for accessing the digital images stored on the removable digital storage media utilized by the digital camera. Due to the limited number of ports available on many personal computers, the user may also required to use a hub allowing several peripheral devices to be connected to the personal computer. The user must connect all of the equipment together and configure the equipment to work together to perform the desired functionality. Not only does setting up the equipment present possible connection and configuration problems, the ever-increasing amount of required equipment takes up what might be limited space on a user""s desk or workspace.
Another downside to many digital photography systems is that the user is required to access and operate a personal computer connected to the media reader in order to process and edit the digital images stored on removable digital storage media. Accordingly, convenient processing and printing of digital image data requires the user to be near the media reader, the printer and the personal computer configured with editing software. While this requirement may not be an issue with typical home users, in a network environment that requires users to share both printers and media readers, requiring a user to be near a personal computer as well as a media reader and printer at the same time can be difficult for the user.
The present invention addresses the foregoing concerns by providing a robust solution for allowing a user to access image data stored on a removable digital storage medium and to execute various functions and processing of the image data. Specifically, the invention provides an access device for accessing image data stored on removable digital storage media which includes a bi-directional interface with a computing device and one or more buttons configurable to initiate software modules within the computing device when depressed.
According to one aspect of the invention, the invention concerns an access device to a removable digital storage medium, the device being connectable to a printing device and a computing device with multiple software modules. The access device comprises an interface to the removable digital storage medium, a bi-directional interface to the computing device, a bi-directional interface to the printing device and one or more buttons. Software in the computing device is configured so that in response to the computing device detecting button depression, the computing device launches one or more of the multiple software modules of printing functionality.
By virtue of the foregoing, a user is provided with a robust solution for accessing image data stored on removable digital storage media, and for processing the image data, ordinarily without having to directly use a personal computer attached to the access device. That is, because the personal computer processes the image data automatically, there is no need for a user to do it unless the user wants to. Accordingly, and particularly when the access device is physically formed into part of the printer itself, the user can perform digital image processing and printing of the stored images without leaving the printer and without the user being required to directly interface with the personal computer.
This brief summary has been provided so that the nature of the invention may be understood quickly. A more complete understanding of the invention can be obtained by reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment in connection with the attached drawings.